Celebz With Dakota Condor
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: What do you get when you mix Dakota, some celebz, a talk show, bizzare competitions and a strawberry - flavoured foot? Read to find out. Just remember that almost ANYTHING can happen on Dakota Condor's Talk Show... Channy.
1. Trailer

**Whassup my good peeps? KataangxChannyluvr is BACK so spread the word! Long time, no read, eh? Well get ready to live the time of your lives with this new fanfic! It's a sequel to my other SWAC fic, so be sure to check it out if you haven't already. **

**Sorry the first chapter is short but, c'mon guys, it's the trailer! The next chapter WILL be longer, I promise you that. **

**IMPORTANT: I have also written this at the bottom. In your reviews, feel free to ask questions, send dares and whatnot. Go crazy, knock yourself out. They will be answered in the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Presenting<strong>

"Hello everyone!"

"Boo!"

"Shut yo mouth, fool!"

**One of the weirdest,**

"His foot tastes like strawberry!"

"Cool, can I have a fork?"

"Hey! No one is going to eat CDC's foot!"

**Funniest**

"I was brought here against my will… IN THE SHOWER!"

**And greatest Channy story of all time**

"Chad… we're on camera."

"Curse you, Condor!"

"But you guys look so cute together!"

**From the author that brought you Babysitting Dakota**

**Here comes something better…**

"Got that right!"

**Celebz with Dakota Condor.**

"DAKOTA'S WHAT?"

**Coming soon to your computer**

**Only on this website!**

* * *

><p><strong>So? Tell me what you think… And whilst we are on the subject of reviews, you guys can send questions or dares or whatever and the will be answered in the next chapter!<br>**

**-Sammie :)  
><strong>


	2. Episode 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ian Robertson: Hey guys, remember me? I'm back and this time, I'm on Celebz With Dakota Condor! How's everyone tonight?<p>

Audience: *Applause*

Ian: Awesome. Now, come on out, Dakota!

Dakota: *Walks onto stage and waves at the camera* Hello everyone! Welcome to my new TV show, Celebz With Dakota Condor!

Audience: *ovation*

Dakota: Let's bring out the eight lucky contestants!

Ian: Let's give it up for Sonny Monroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster, Zac Efron and Miley Cyrus!

Audience: *Applauds very loudly*

The stars walk out and sit on eight green chairs.

Some Random Fan: I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Ian: ...Okay then. So, how are you guys tonight?

Sonny: Great.

Chad: Oh, great. This kid again.

Nico: I'm feeling good.

Tawni: Pretty!

Zac: It's all good.

Zora: I'm feeling like revenge... wanna get some?

Miley: Awesome

Grady: I got brought here against my will... IN THE SHOWER! If you have a phone, please call the police...

Dakota: Nice to see you guys again. So, since we have no questions or dares today, we will be going with plan B.

Ian: *Gasp!* Not Plan B, anything but Plan B! Isn't there a safer way?

Dakota: *shakes head* I'm sorry, but there isn't.

Chad: What's Plan B?

Dakota: *walks to her desk and picks up a bunch of purple cards* these are questions from me and my buds so watch out...

Grady: Honestly! Someone call the cops!

Ian: This will be interesting...

Dakota: This first question is for Zac...

Chad: BANNED!

Dakota: Amelia was asking where you buy your... boxers?

Ian: *shrugs* I don't know. My sister's a stalker. She probably knows more stuff about Zac than his own mom does...

Zac: ...freaky...

Dakota: Let's skip that question; I don't want to know about your underwear... The next one is for Tawni from me.

Tawni: Okay...

Dakota: Tawni, is it true that you are dating Nico Harris?

Tawni: Uh... no?

Nico: Me and her? What? Psh, now you're getting crazy...

Dakota: LIES! I know you are because I've got cameras in every room!

Everyone besides Sonny and Chad: O_o

Tawni: Oh man!

Nico: It was bound to come out sooner or later...

Dakota: That's the spirit! The next question is for Miley...

Miley: Okay, I'm all ears...

Ian: Can we skip that one?

Dakota: 'WHY do you continue to sing?' That was from Ian...

Miley: IAN YOU LITTLE –

Ian: *Holds his arms up* this is a kid's TV show..! Right?

Miley: *Gets up and grabs a baseball hat* you will pay...

Ian: *To the camera guy* Cut to commercial! Cut to commercial! *Then runs away screaming*

**5 Minutes later... (Due to commercial)**

Dakota: Welcome back, guys! Uh, sorry about that little... _misunderstanding... _Moving on, we've got some dares to do!

Audience: *Cheers*

Dakota: First, Riley dares Zora to like Chad's foot.

Chad and Zora: WHAT?

The other celebrities and the audience: Eww...

Chad: There's no way that Zora's going to place her tongue anywhere near my foot!

Zora: Yeah! What happens if I die?

Dakota: Then the world will be a better place.

Zora: Evil...

Dakota: Do it or else you'll get the 'room'...

Zora: *Gasp!* Fine, I'll do it...

Chad: NOOOOOOO!

Zora: *Takes off Chad's shoe and slowly leans forward...*

Audience: LICK! LICK!

Zora: *Licks Chad's foot and gags.* Weird... it tastes like strawberry!

Dakota: o_O

Everyone else: ...

Grady: AWESOME! Someone pass me a spoon!

Chad: NO! Nobody is going to eat CDC's foot. Can I have some sanitizer please..?

Dakota: Next dare. Amelia dares Sonny and Tawni to act like the other person... boring.

Sonny: 'Hi! I'm Tawni Hart! My favourite colour is pink and I love Moco Coco Moco!'

Tawni: its _Coco Moco Coco _Geez, Sonny. Everyone knows that!

Sonny: Like there's a difference!

Tawni: Oh yeah! Well check this out!

Ian: What am I getting paid for this?

Tawni: 'Ye haw! My names' Sonny Monroe! I love Wisconsin cheese and I'm madly in love with Chad Dylan Pooper!'

Sonny: HEY! That's not true! It's Chad Dylan _Cooper! _

Tawni: Like there's a difference! Sound familiar?

Sonny: ...This is so not worth triple my salary.

Dakota: Watch your mouth, Monroe. Anyway, Rachel dares Nico and Zac to have a diss off!

Nico: If only it were with Ian. Whatever. Hey, Zac you're so fat that when you passed my door I missed five days of sunlight!

Audience: Ooh!

Ian: Burn!

Zac: Oh yeah? You're so small that when you fell off a brick you committed suicide.

Dakota: Too funny.

Nico: Well, you're so ugly that when a robber shot a bullet at you, it turned back and said, "Please don't make me go back there!"

Chad: I like that one. :)

Zac: Where you born on a highway 'cuz that's where most accidents happen.

Everyone else: Ooh...

Nico: Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Uh...

Ian: And we have a winner!

Audience: *Cheers*

Ian: And that brings us to the end of Episode One, everyone! Hope you enjoyed!

Dakota: And please send feedback, guys!

Ian: Can you blame them? *Snickers*

Dakota: Idiot *Grabs Microphone and whacks him on the head* Until next time!

Audience: *Cheers*

Contestants: *Wave*

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the first episode everyone! Review please!<strong>

**Sammie :)**


	3. Discontinued

**You know what? I think I'll just discontinue the fic because this isn't working… Thanks to moniquelovesbooksandstories who reviewed.  
><strong>

**Sammie.**


End file.
